Call of the moon
Leopardsnow is a light yellow, black spotted, green/blue eyed, long tail, sharp clawed/fanged and battle scarred she-cat of Thunderclan who was born as a kittypet but, was abused by her brothers and sisters and loved by her mother and Twolegs. Her kittypet name was 'Spot' also, is closely related to Flameclaw and Graytalon but doesn't know. yet. Chapter 1: Innocence Within a warm twoleg nest there is a young kit known as 'Spot' to her mother, siblings and Twolegs but, known as Leopardkit to Flameclaw and Graytalon. Tugging at one of her siblings tail, Spot is trying to play but, is hit away from her sister known as 'Purrfect' Spot mews loudly "Hey! I'm only trying to play!" Purrfect turns and hit her sister again and hisses sharply "Go away, we don't want to play with a weakling like you!" Spot ignores Purrfect and tries to play with her older brother who is named 'Ben' who justs ignores her and walks off with his tail held high and meows "You want to play fight with me? Pffft you be dead in six seconds." Spot lowered her head and walked toward her bed where her mother lay asleep breathing softly. Spot curls up and yawns quietly and thinks Why do they hate me so much? It can't be anything to do with my color, could it? Spot pushes the thought aside and difts off to sleep. Spot wakes up on the ground and looks up at the bed and saw her brothers and sisters had pushed her off onto the ground. Spot whimpered to herself, padded over to a window and jumped up onto the window ledge and sat down watching the cats outside thinking I'll show them... I can be like them all... '' Spot heard one of her siblings quietly mew to one of her brothers "Look at that weird spotted yellow mouse... She thinks she is one of us but she isn't she is just a fake." Spot breathed heavily and closed her eyes and felt a tear drop onto her paw and mewed loudly to her siblings "Be quiet you mouse-brained little runts! You have no idea what your playing with! For you know you mouse-brains I could become the most legendary cat ever!" Spot heard all the kits laugh. Spot let out a low quiet growl and flicked her tail angerily and watched the sun come up. Spot let out a sigh and knew today was there second moon so they would go outside. Spot breathed in the refreshing air and looked around at her brother and sisters who were play fighting and playing with a Twoleg kit. Spot sat by her mother and asked "Mother, what's in the forest?" her mother licked Spot and meowed "Many dangerous things, I nearly got killed in there once." Spot meowed "Like what? Dogs? no no wait! wild two-legs?" Spot's mother laughed "Well, yes there can be Dogs but not 'Wild two-legs' there are wild clan cats in there. Your father is a clan cat." Spot looked up and mewed "He was?" her mother nodded and told Spot "Go on, go and have fun." Spot was about to say something then saw her mothers face and mewed "Fine." Chapter 2: The forest Four moons later, Spot rested on the ground away from her siblings, Spot looked up and looked up at the window then at the pet door and thought ''Hmm... Stay here and get made fun of by those mouse-brains or go to the forest... Mother will miss me and the Twolegs will miss me... But, my siblings won't... The Twoleg kits will cry if I leave... but I am going to the vet tomorrow for something although, I have had my injections... I- I don't feel I like I belong here... I feel like I belong in the forest among the clan cats... and with my father... Spot stood up and headed toward the pet door and went outside and looked up at the stars and felt a certain kinship toward the stars. Spot looked at the fence and started running then leaped over the fence and didn't land on all fours, Spot stood up and shook the dust off and felt pain in her front paw. Spot looked at it and spotted a splinter and meowed to herself quietly "Mouse-brain..." Spot started limping toward the forest slowly and carefully. Spot heard rustling in the bushes then, suddenly a cat was upon her. Spot yowled loudly and started kicking frantically, The cat hissed and tried to claw her throat but, Spot prevented that by kicked the cat eventually kicking them off. Spot stood up and put her hurt paw on the ground not if caring about the splinter and launched at the cat and bit their neck and threw them into a tree then launched again and threw the wild cat onto the ground and bit their leg. Spot hissed "Do you surrender?" the cat hissed "No, I won't surrender to a Kittypet like you!" Spot narrowed her eyes and raised her paw about to kill the cat, But suddenly, Spot was attacked by another cat who threw her into a tree and tended to the other cat. Spot got up steadily and watched the two cats the cat that threw her into the tree meowed "Bluenose, are you okay?" Bluenose stood up aswell and meowed "Yeah." the cat meowed "Bluenose, how are Kittypets dealt with?" Bluenose meowed "They are killed if they kill one of us and not killed if they are defending others or themself, Eaglestar." Eaglestar replied "You're on the right track. They are chased out as soon as we see them. Kittypets are easy to scare off. Just a break of a twig and they'll go running back to their Twolegs!" Spot heard Eaglestar mutter to herself "Weak," Eaglestar turned her attention to Spot and meowed "Now then, Why didn't you run Kittypet?" Spot repiled with an uncertain voice "I'm not a Kittypet, Not any longer." Eaglestar replied "Alright, then. What should I call you? And think about answering my question, as well." Spot remained silent for a minute then mewed "I was named Spot by my mother and Twolegs. And I didn't run because... I felt something within me awaking I felt as if... running wasn't a valid optinion." The mighty cat's eyes narrowed and she had looked frozen, as if in a trance, and Spot noticed her unnaturally feathery neck look as if it had glowed like thunder. She blinked and lowered a front paw, her whiskers twitching as if she knew something Spot didn't, but the wildcat simply replied. "I see." Bluenose growled "Eaglestar, stop talking with that Kittypet she nearly killed me and we need to drive her out." Eaglestar chuckled a bit, her whiskers still twitching in the amusement. "At least my warriors aren't afraid to admit a kittypet almost killed them!" she laughed, before turning to the other cat. "If you think this kit does have the potential to - at least almost - kill you, then she's a little something more than a kittypet." Spot bowed her head uncertain and thought'' Should I tell them my father is a clan cat?'' Eaglestar turned to Spot and saw her head bowed. Spot looked up and mewed "My father was - is a clan cat. And also I defeated Bluenose with a splinter in my paw." The leader's tail curled up in interest and she bowed her head. "Right. I think I recognise that blue eye of yours from some cat in ThunderClan," she recalled. "And now, you've had your glory. No need to embarrass Bluenose further. She was only made warrior two moons ago, after all." Spot blinked and meowed "No I'm serious. I have a splinter in my paw." Spot raised her paw to show but then was pounced by another cat who pinned her. Eaglestar stepped forward in response to the attack, unsheathing her claws in the panic. "Graytalon, this is no way to treat your daughter!" she yowled, her ears pulling back. Graytalon stopped and looked at Spot and his eyes changed from filled with rage to sadness and happiness, Graytalon let Spot but and Spot mewed "My father...?" Graytalon meowed with a happy voice "It '''is '''you!" Graytalon licked Spot on the head and meowed "How is Crystal?" Spot meowed "Good, but she doesn't know I'm gone." Graytalons voice quickly changed from happiness to a scolding voice "What, Spot! your mother and I planned for you and your siblings to be Kittypets so you would be safe." Spot spat "Safe? I wasn't safe there. I was abused by my so called 'siblings' so that's why I left." Graytalon hissed "You have to go back!" Spot hissed but, lightning flashed as Spot began to speak and thunder crackled as Spot hissed "No! I will not go back to that Twoleg nest and go to the vet!" Graytalon meowed "Vet? you mean Cutter right? Why do you need to go there?" Spot shrugged and mewed "I already had my injections. So I don't know." Graytalon sighed in relief and meowed "Good, You didn't go to the vet." Graytalon paused and then meowed "I guess you will have to come with me." Graytalon looked at Eaglestar who replied "Well, we wouldn't have most of what we have now if Bluestar hadn't let Firestar in. Of course we'll let her join. After all, she 'almost killed' Bluenose over here," she teased. Spot mewed "What will my name be then?" Graytalon meowed "Leopardpaw." Spot nodded and meowed "Leopardpaw... I like it." Graytalon nodded to Eaglestar who then meowed "Lets go." Chapter 3: Whitestrike The four cats leaped through the trees but Leopardpaw stopped and yowled in pain then fell of the tree and hit the ground hard. Graytalon yowls loudly "Wait!" Graytalon jumped off the tree and saw Leopardpaw laying there in pain, Graytalon examined Leopardpaw and saw bloodstreaming out of her paw. Eaglestar and Bluenose jumped down to see what was going on Bluenose looked at all the blood and Eaglestar meowed "Graytalon, What's wrong with Leopardpaw?" Graytalon meowed "Splinter, It's stuck pretty good." Graytalon looked at Bluenose with anger but contained his anger. Eaglestar looked a Graytalon and knew what he was thinking, he blamed Bluenose for it getting jogged so well. Graytalon's voice thundered demandingly "Bluenose! Go get me some herbs and cob webs. Doubletime you mouse-brain!" Leopardpaw meowed "Argh... It's so painful..." Eaglestar meowed "Graytalon, When faced with these sorts of things why do you always end sentences with insults?" Graytalon meowed "I don't know mouse brain! oops... sorry Eaglestar." Eaglestar meowed calmly "Watch who you're talking to, unless you want to rub mouse bile for ticks on the elders." Graytalon snapped "I said I was sorry!" Graytalon turned to his attention to Leopardpaw and meowed "Hang in there." Bluenose returned with herbs and cobwebs Graytalon started removing the splinter then, dressed the wound in herbs and cobweb. When it was over Leopardpaw had lost a lot of blood and was feeling a bit sick and couldn't get up propely , Graytalon helped Leopardpaw up by the scruff of her neck when Leopardpaw was standing up she meowed "Come on I want to get to camp."Category:Warrior Cats